justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Army of Chaos
The Army of Chaos is a faction in Just Cause 4. Description This faction is founded after Rico helps defend El Abismo from the Black Hand. The founding members are the population of El Abismo. They were already dissidents and considered outlaws by the government. The term "army of chaos" is first used in a sentence by Sargento. Rico and Mira then agree to call the faction that. The Solino Civil War starts when this faction is formed. Instead of liberating all military installations and towns in a region (as would have been the case in previous games in the series), completing missions in the Sargento line will unlock additional options to advance the army. The army can normally advance along the front when the player has caused enough chaos to have unlocked enough "squads" to command the army to advance. After the final mission, Rico and Sheldon decide to take down The Agency. Mira tells them the Army has their backs. The number 43 seems to have some significance to the organization as all their fighter and bomber jets are marked with this on their tail. Members Members are normally gained by accepting volunteers from civilians. Santiago from the Solís Hoy radio even mentions that there's a number of people who are disgruntled and have things to complain about, who might feel that this is their best option. *Rico Rodriguez - Leader. *Mira Morales - Seems to be second in command, but in The Illapa Project some intel was mentioned to be for her eyes only. You can also find her during free roam at Prospero Astillero and Ojo De La Pradera. *Luis - Also called "Sargento". He sets up the objectives (missions) for the Army/Rico and seems to be the third in command. *Izzy - Hacker who monitors Black Hand communications and aids the Army/Rico in some missions. *Supply drop pilots: **Fortuna. **Bulldog. **Haragán. **Bailarina. **Brujo. **Humo. **Fiera. *Tom Sheldon - Rico's former mentor. He also doubles as a pilot, adviser, and machine gunner. *César - Conspiracy theorist and pilot. *Lanza Morales - A scientist who happens to be the uncle of Mira and the father of Gabriela. *Several more unnamed hackers are met during Sargento missions. *A large number of unnamed soldiers and pilots. *At the end of the mission Operation Illapa, some Black Hand members defect. This is later confirmed by the Solís Hoy radio that mentions that the defected members are fighting alongside the Army of Chaos. *There are a number of Army of Chaos models in cut scenes including body armor and riot gear that look much cooler than the ones seen in-game. Unfortunately, these seem to be unable to be seen again after the game is completed. *Worthy of an additional spoiler warning is what happens in the last mission, Operation Illapa: Gabriela Morales and an unknown number of her remaining soldiers defect to the Army of Chaos. This defection is later mentioned again on the Solís Hoy radio. In combat The Army of Chaos soldiers are very weak and don't appear to defeat enemies on their own, even though Rico commonly says "They're holding their own." near the frontline. They are incredibly inaccurate with a lot of spread when firing, even though they fire in controlled bursts, to the point where they rarely even hit Black Hand opponents. Shotgunners will attempt to fire from way out of the weapon's effective range, though this is a common mistake AI makes in the JC series as a whole. The only real reliable way the average soldier can kill Black Hand is through grenades. As for RPG operators and snipers, they seem to perform the exact same as their Black Hand counterparts, and when using vehicles they are identical. There are unique Army of Chaos soldiers at some locations that use standard Black Hand weapons rather than the Army of Chaos counterparts (See the "Weapons" section below) but they don't seem to be particularly skilled compared to the standard soldiers, but they may actually have better performance. Overall, they are only helpful when in vehicles like helicopters, tanks and planes. They are particularly helpful in planes since they will take care of Black Hand fighters and bombers for you, or at the very least keep them occupied, while it can be difficult to deal with planes for the player. Random battles in the countryside when the whole map is taken over are different. Then they normally initially spawn in about even numbers with the Black Hand, but they normally eventually win by getting more frequent reinforcements and by the game simply not sending any more Black Hand. In these random battles it normally looks like the Black Hand should easily be able to win with the aid of an armored vehicle, but the vehicle (if any) is normally used somewhat conservatively and the Army of Chaos eventually destroy it by throwing hand grenades at it. In the absence of SAMs (such as at small outposts) they have little defense against helicopters and they can decimate many Army of Chaos. Usually, their only defense is a random Army of Chaos chopper showing up. Vehicles The Army of Chaos uses repainted Black Hand vehicles. See the Vehicles in Just Cause 4 article for all currently known vehicles and pictures. *Cavalry Armored Truck. *Warrior Offroader - MV-type off-road car. *Warchief Assault Tank - Usual tank. *Prizefighter Tank - Medium tank that in reality would be an IFV. *Próspero Hauler - 8x8 flatbed truck. *Firebrand Scout Chopper - light attack helicopter. *Próspero Sky Crane - transporter helicopter. *Dropzone Chopper - can either carry two snipers, or four soldiers who rappel down. *Spectre Attack Helicopter - Medium attack helicopter. *Bloodhound Siege Heli - Big attack helicopter with a double main propeller. *Fellhawk Jet Fighter - jet fighter with quadruple missiles. *Thunderhead Bomber Jet - jet fighter as a bomber role. *Several Trains. **Cargo trains. **Sandstinger (used in missions). **Snowstinger (used in missions). **Random unnamed armored trains. *Armadillo Crane Truck (used in missions). Eventually, they end up taking over and capturing all Black Hand bases, but the above listed vehicles are seen in use in missions and the front. Weapons The Army of Chaos has some weapons that appear to be counterparts to some Black Hand weapons, although some members still use captured Black Hand weaponry. These are all brightly colored and can be easily distinguished from Black Hand weaponry. These don't have a secondary fire mode. Along with that a lot of these weapons actually look like weapons from Just Cause 3. *Anti-Tanque 1 RPG. After game completion, these can only be found at Prospero Balística. *Bárbaro Machine Gun. *Cazador 18 Shotgun. *SW2 Rodelero Rifle. *Zopilote Sniper Rifle. After game completion, these can no longer be found. *Grenades are used by any Army of Chaos soldiers besides ones with RPGs. Very rarely Army of Chaos snipers will toss Flash Bangs at the enemy. Unusually, the Army of Chaos use Black Hand weaponry at certain bases including Prospero Torretas, Campo Infierno, Base Aérea Yanacagua. This can be explained by using captured weaponry, as history has shown throughout time. *AT7 RPG. These are often used by soldiers in guard towers. *LRD-3 Sniper. These are used from Dropzone Choppers and often guard towers while patrolling specific bases. *SW9 Assault Rifle. They use them at Prospero Torretas and strangely SkyCastle Cargo Jet pilots use these. Tank drivers at Prospero Tanques also use these. *21-J Smart-Rifle. The same thing as SW9, except these are not used on cargo planes. *SMG-2. These are used as a close-range primary weapon by Army of Chaos soldiers at Prospero Torretas and Prospero Tanques, and as a secondary weapon by those soldiers who are armed with LRD-3 Snipers and AT7 RPGs. Mira is also armed with this at Prospero Astillero, Ojo de la Jungla, and her other free roam spawn points. *CC10 Shotgun. Same as the 21-J. *AT3-X RPGs are found on soldiers in a Sargento sidemission. He himself also uses one in Beachhead. Since they are only found in sidemissions, they are unavailable in free roam or when the game is beaten. *PGL-6 Grenade Launchers can be seen in use by an Army of Chaos soldier in Windwalker: Diversion. It can also very rarely be found in free roam. Where? Trivia *Chaos has always been one of the keywords associated with the Just Cause game series, so the name is quite fitting. Chaos points have been used in previous games to measure game progress among a few other examples. *Their vehicles (brightly colored) have been seen in multiple trailers before, but their name was announced in the below "20 minutes live gameplay presentation" video. *Unlike Just Cause 3's factions, random unnamed soldiers can be seen with special armor in cutscenes, making them unable to be seen again if the game is beaten. Some may consider this to be disappointing. Gallery JC4 map with lots of HUD intel.png|Apparently the army uses "squads" as one of the unit types. JC4 Rebel armored truck (Funhaus video).png|One of their vehicles. Army of Chaos soldier shooting Black Hand.png|An Army of Chaos soldier fires at Black Hand troops on the frontline. JC4 Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer.png|Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer. JC4 only villains do that meme.png|Army of Chaos vs the Black Hand in "Only villains do that" meme. Army of Chaos soldier with PGL-6 Grenade Launcher.jpg|An Army of Chaos soldier ready to cause Chaos. This soldier is holding a PGL-6 Grenade Launcher. Videos The presentation is hosted by Francesco Antolini. Note that his shirt has the original Just Cause logo. Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 4 Category:Factions